Vengeance Rising
by FaeryMeganChase
Summary: The darkness of the heart cannot be forgotten easily, I thought I would forever be emotionless until I met him. He changed everything, him and the Summer princess. It all started with Elysium... They Wanted Revenge, forgotten and cast away in the shadows. I own nothing except my own characters and the plot. I hope you like the story. KeirranXOC
1. The Task

The darkness of the heart cannot be forgotten easily, I thought I would forever be emotionless until I met _him_. He changed everything, him and the Summer princess. It all started with Elysium...

My name is Arianna Tularyn, youngest daughter of Mab, Queen of the Winter Court. I am not one of the fey, I will never be one of them, forever an outsider. All because of my human blood, I'm a half-breed. Today is Elysium, the day the courts meet to discuss politics. It's in the Summer Court this year. Winter's eternal rival.

I was in the snowy courtyard when a banshee came to get me,"It is time to get ready, princess," she wailed. Several seasons ago I had made it clear that no one in the Winter Court would get away with calling me half-breed, it seemed to working for now.

Ignoring the banshee I walked past her, making my way through the icy halls of Tir Na Nog to my room. Lord Taylor must have stopped by because a dress of black and silver, the fitting colors for the royal children, lay on my bed. Elysium was the only time I wore a dress and only because it was custom. I couldn't care less about faery customs but I had to or suffer the anger of my queen.

I'm not really what you would call pretty, I have a tall willowy figure,but I'm not built like a girl. I'm slim with muscles, long pin-straight hair and large, cold ice blue eyes. Just as I was arranging the last ice dagger in my hair something knocked on my door. "Who is it?" I said sharply.

"Queen Mab has requested your presence in the throne room, princess." a small voice hissed. Crossing over to the doors, I flung one open to see a redcap standing there. Redcaps are ugly little dwarfs that wear caps dipped in their victim's blood.

"I'll be there," I replied, walking out of the room. I made my way along the chilly hall, dotted with frozen statues that were the victims of Mab's wrath, until I reached the throne room. Slowly I pushed the doors open, and walked in. The deadly queen of Winter sat on her throne of ice, on either side stood my sisters, Ella and Thyme. Mab wore an ebony colored gown that showed how pale her skin was, her long black hair pinned up in a frozen crown. Many would agree she was beautiful in a dangerous way with her depthless black eyes and blood-red lips. Ella looked like Mab only she had blond hair, she had a cruel, painful sense of humor, loving to toy with her prey before going in for the kill. Thyme was the eldest and as compassionate as a Winter fey could be even if she was the next in line for the throne, she had silver eyes and chocolate-brown hair with frosty blond streaks.

As I neared the throne I knelt down on one knee, my head bowed,"My queen, you called for me?" I asked quietly.

"Yes, Arianna. The Iron prince is finally attending Elysium, get to know him." Mab purred, lips curling back in a sinister smile.

"Of course, Queen Mab," I had long since learned to never question the Queen, even if I was curious, fey had been killed for lesser reasons.

"Come, we must go." Mab stood, I did also, waiting until she walked past me and took my place behind Ella and Thyme.

Wordlessly we followed her out to the carriages. It was a long ride to Arcadia, the capital of the Summer Court, though Ella entertained herself by pestering me, as usual. The carriage finally stopped in front of a clearing ringed with glowing faery lights.

A satyr stood by the clearing where Elysium was being held this year, it was dressed in a fancy green coat with golden buttons. It cried in a clear yet gravelly voice,"Her Majesty, Queen Mab, Lady of the Winter Court, Sovereign of the Autumn Territories and Queen of Air and Darkness!"

The redcaps went first, holding high the banner of the Unseelie Court, black with a thorny white rose in the center. More of my court, including several Winter Sidhe, strode into the clearing. Mab glided in, followed by Ella and Thyme and me. My face was set in a look of boredom as I took my seat, the place across from me was still empty. Eliana Carayn, the half-human daughter of the Seelie King, sat on the other side of the table. Next to her sat Caspian and Titania's daughter, Tina. Again the goblin spoke, I didn't bother listening this time, I knew who was coming next.

I looked up as Meghan Chase, the Iron Queen, walked into the clearing. She wore a silver and gray dress, her silvery-blond hair in complex curls. Once she was a Summer princess, a half-faery like Eliana Carayn and me. Next to her walked Ash, the husband and knight of the Iron Queen. He wore a black and silver uniform, a memory of the when he was a Winter Prince no doubt, with an ice blue sword at his hip. Behind them came a boy.

My heart seemed to stop when I looked that him, he was gorgeous with tousled black hair and frost green eyes. Keirran wore a gray and silver uniform, matching the colors on the Iron Queen's dress. My eyes followed him as he walked over to the empty seat across from me. I couldn't help thinking how naïve he looked, looking slightly unsure of himself, it wasn't much but it was enough for the Winter nobles to see. This boy would be in trouble before the night was out.

Suddenly he looked up, his eyes meeting mine. I turned away abruptly to look at a pair of tree nymphs dancing. When I looked back he was looking at something behind me, eyes narrowed.

"Ah, Arianna Tularyn, you were just the person I wanted to see. Walk with me?" Lord Sunhelm said, I turned in the seat so I could look at him. Lord Sunhelm was probably the worst faery in all the Summer Court, being at cruel and merciless as Mab herself.

"Very well," I said, rising gracefully from my seat and ignoring the arm he held out to me. We walked in silence out of the grove, dodging the merry-makers.

"I have something that might interest you," he said, turning to face me.

"Is that so?" I arched an eyebrow, still managing to look bored.

"Yes you see, my estate is quite lonely since my late father dead, I was hoping you would come and stay with me." the lord smiled probably thinking I'd agree without a second thought, he was wrong. He could easily kill me or keep me forever, his...bargain being so vague.

"As tempting as that sounds I can't do it, Mab assigned me something to do and of course I promised I would see it out. If you convince Mab to let me go I might consider going with you." I said, feigning curiosity.

Lord Sunhelm glanced over at Mab before hastily saying,"It's quite alright, perhaps another time, when you aren't busy." He left rather quickly, only pausing long enough to say goodbye.

Keirran wasn't in his seat when I returned,_ should I look for him? No, It's none of my business where he goes, he's only the Iron prince._ Another part of my mind thought,_ Yes and if he gets killed or captured there will be a full-out war._

"Will you dance with me?" A smooth, deep voice asked from behind me.


	2. The First Dance

I stiffened, slowly turning around, heart in my throat. Keirran stood there, his eyes glittering under the glow of faery lights."Of course, Prince Keirran," I said, inclining my head slowly. I somehow I kept the surprise out of my voice, I had been worried about how to follow Mab's orders but here was the Iron Prince unknowingly helping me with my task.

Keirran held out his hand, I cautiously accepted, a thrill going up my arm as I did so. I didn't trust him for a second though, I never trusted anyone. He tried to pull me out of my chair, but failed, I'd let someone do that before and they ended up trying to kill me, no one would do that to me again. After he stopped trying I stood up and we made our way to the dance floor. He was good at dancing, I suppose, moving with unusual grace. I couldn't help watching his face as we danced, the Iron Prince wasn't like the prince of Summer. Caspian was always trying to kiss me, no matter how many times I pushed him away, I would have liked nothing more than to kill him but I would have ruined the fragile truce between the courts. A dark chuckle from off to my right pulled me out of my thoughts, making me turn and let go of Keirran's hand.

"Lord Dathedr," I said, tilting my head slightly, narrowing my eyes. Lord Dathedr was the Lord of Glasswater, an estate close to Tir Na Nog.

"Princess Arianna, Prince Keirran," Lord Dathedr bowed mockingly."It is a pleasure to finally meet you, so much has been heard of you, Prince Keirran." He was up to something, that much was obvious.

"And how could you have heard so much of me when it was only announced last Elysium that the Iron Queen's son would be coming to the next Elysium?" Keirran asked, arching an eyebrow.

So the Iron Prince did know how to play the twisted games of the Courts. "Perhaps you should try to trick some one with a little less sense, Lord Dathedr. It's obvious that his father taught him how to play our twisted games well." I said, smiling coldly before turning and walking back to the table. I could hear Keirran behind me but I didn't care, even if he wanted to he couldn't do anything here without being seen by the rulers. It seemed like he had enough sense not to do that at least. Keirran and I had just sat down again when the Iron Queen said,"Keirran will stay at the Winter Court until the next Elysium. Is that satisfactory, Queen Mab?"

"Of course, Meghan Chase." Mab said, frostily.

"But Mother-" Keirran began, standing quickly.

"Enough Keirran, you will stay in the Winter Court until the next Elysium." Ash said, pinning Keirran with a cold stare.

"Yes, Father," Keirran said quietly before stalking off into the trees.

"Why don't you go you him, Arianna. I'm sure it would comfort him," Ella said mockingly. I ignored her but I got up and followed him anyway, my mission was to get close to him, that was all, I kept telling myself that anyway. A small part of me cared I guess, I kind of knew how he felt.

I found him in the trees, arms folded as he watched the dancers."So, it appears you will be coming back with us," I said, smirking when he turned to face me.

"Looks like it," he replied.

"I wonder how long you'll last, a human day perhaps or a week?" I stared at him for a moment, wondering why I'd just said that, before turning away."It doesn't matter. Oh and Prince," I turn back to him,"I wouldn't trust anyone if I were you, not if you want to go home in one piece." I had no idea why I warned him, it wasn't any of my business. For some reason I felt like I wanted to help him, this Prince that was capable of destroying the world. But that would only lead to trouble, the Unseelie prayed on the weak and love was weak. For a third time that night I made my way to the table.

Ella leered at me as I sat down,"Back so soon, sister? What happened to the prince?"

"What happens to him doesn't concern me," I said coldly just as Keirran walked back to the table. Thankful Ella shut up after that, leaving me alone to think as the rulers droned on. Finally they stood, Elysium was over.


	3. Indecision

I turned so I could look out the window as Keirran got into the carriage and sat down next to me. Part of me wondered if he would take my advice, he would probably live longer if he did, but of course wasn't what I was suppose to do. My duty was to my Queen, no one else.

"So little is known about you, Prince Keirran. But out of curiosity, how human are you?" Ella asked, a sly grin on her face. I glanced at Keirran, this would be interesting.

"My father wanted to keep it that way, no one needs to know how human I am," Keirran murmured. He didn't meet Ella's eyes though, making it rather obvious that he was uncomfortable.

"Well since your father is human and your mother is half human you must be three fourths human. They couldn't even manage to have a half breed, they had to have a three-fourths-breed." Ella said, laughing. Keirran kept a blank face but his hands were clenched at his sides. Somewhere deep down I wished I could help but it was better off if I didn't, better for both of us. Keirran had to learn that himself."The truth hurts doesn't it?"

Keirran looked up and glared at Ella, his eyes had turned a reflective green."And you can't change it, only reconcile yourself to it."

"Enough, Ella. You've said your piece, now shut up." Thyme said quietly, the warning was evident in her voice. At least one of my sisters weren't trying to make a fool out of herself. That ended all conversation though so the rest of the way to Tir Na Nog was silent.

I felt it when we crossed the border between the courts, the welcoming rush of power was like a balm after Arcadia's summer glamor. Not long afterward we passed the through the gates of Tir Na Nog where the carriage stopped.

"Arianna, show the Iron Prince his quarters." Mab said, stepping out of a carriage before walking off with Thyme and Ella in tow.

"Yes, my queen," I murmured before turning to Keirran."Follow me, prince." I said stiffly before leading Keirran through the icy halls. I stop when we reach the west wing, where Ella, Thyme and I have our rooms. I stopped in front of a plain, door and opened it. "Here's your room," I said then turned to go to my room.

"Wait, can we talk?" Keirran said, laying a hand on my shoulder, making my heart speed up.

"Keep your hands off me," I snapped, brushing his hand off my shoulder and walking away, several doors down from his I opened the door to my room. Quickly shutting it I changed into jeans and a blouse then I pulled on my boots before pulling the ice daggers out of my hair so it hung loose. Grabbing my sword and coat before walking out the door, I stopped in the hall long enough to buckle my sword to my hip and pull on my coat. Once again I walked down the many halls of my court then quietly slipped through the doors to the throne room, to kneel before my queen once again.

"Arianna, we were just discussing things about the Iron Prince. I want him dead. I don't care how you do it but by a week before Elysium I want him gone." Mab's voice made the whole room feel chilly, I couldn't help wondering what like of grudge she held against Keirran.

"I will do my best,"I murmured.

"See that you do otherwise there will be unpleasant consequences. Now go, find out where the prince is." Mab said. I bowed again then made my way to the courtyard. I found Keirran there, but he was with Snowberry out of all the fey. Snowberry was the prettiest Winter Fey at court with her long cobalt hair streaked with poison green and full, frosted pink lips. But she was trouble, especially to Keirran. I stopped by one of the archways, out of sight so I could watch what went on.

"Does your iron bitch of a mother ignore you like Mab did to her sons, I bet she does. You probably find a girl to be with all the time," Snowberry said, hugging Keirran's arm to her chest. For some reason I felt jealous, how dare she do that to Keirran.

"My mother has nothing to do with the conversation," Keirran's eyes narrowed as he gazed down at Snowberry."And why would I want to 'find a girl', they should find someone who will love them."

"Come on, surely you have someone you like in your own court." Snowberry said, smiling coyly.

"No, I prefer going hunting more than staying at home. That and most of the steel dryads chase me around the castle." Keirran said easily, he looked rather annoyed. I didn't know why but that made me happy, Keirran wasn't going to be a fool and fall for her.

"Hunting? But it's so disgusting." Snowberry said, wrinkling her nose. "That's all Arianna ever does, she has tons of handsome Sidhe asking for her hand but instead she goes hunting."

"Well then, at least now I know what you think of me," I said coldly, stepping into view and tilting my head."I see you're still up to your old games, Snowberry. I wonder if you can actually break the Iron Prince though."


	4. Anger

"Ah and here comes Mab's favorite, off doing our queen's bidding like a good little pet?" Snowberry said, sneering at me."I honestly don't know why Mab kept you, I would have killed you the minute you were born." I thought Keirran looked rather angry on my behalf, but I must be seeing things, no one cared about me, and no one ever would. I stepped further into the the snow-covered courtyard, a frozen fountain glittered to my left. The ground was coated with ice beneath my boots but it didn't bother me, my Winter glamor kept me from slipping.

"I think everyone, including me, knows that I am nothing but a tool to the queen, that's all. Now, if you don't mind, let go of the prince, Mab ordered me to look after him, I'm sure she wouldn't be please if she knew you were flirting with him." I didn't bother looking at Keirran, keeping my eyes on Snowberry, I couldn't blame him if he was angry, seeing as Mab had ordered me to follow him around.

"I'm sorry, have I angered the queen's pet? Such a pity," Snowberry said with fake innocence. She glared at me but I didn't break my gaze.

"It is," I said, letting my voice take on a lethal edge as I narrowed my eyes."I suggest you leave before we have any unfortunate events." I dropped my hand to my sword hilt, letting my glamor swirl around me as the air grew colder.

"You wouldn't dare, Arianna!" Snowberry said, letting go of Keirran and trying to slap me but I caught her hand.

"I would,"I bent her hand back slightly, making her eyes widen.

"You'll pay Arianna, even if it's the last thing I do," Snowberry spat, shaking with anger.

"I probably will," I said, not doubting her for a moment."But until you find a way to do it I suggest you shut up and go." I calmly let her go and she stormed out. I turned back to Keirran,"Stay away from her."

"You think I wanted to be near her?!" Keirran growled as he sat down on a frozen bench.

I suddenly felt guilty for not telling him Mab's plans,"I wouldn't know, but as long as you're here, stay away from her, that's all I care about, what you do otherwise is none of my business."_If you're still alive, that is._I thought,_ No, you will be alive, I don't care what Mab's plans are, just as long as there isn't a faery war._

"Why does Mab want you to watch me? I highly doubt she's doing it out of concern for her family," Keirran said suddenly. So he wasn't a nitwit after all.

"You're right, she couldn't care less about family, No, she wants you dead." I said flatly. I moved over to the bench, sitting down next to him. I couldn't help laughing,"I'm suppose to kill you a week before Elysium."

"So that's why you're here, I should have known," Keirran said coldly, standing up."Father did tell me not to trust anyone here, after all."

"And he was right," I said, getting up. "Never trust them, it'll only get you killed."

"So what about you then?" Keirran said harshly, facing me angrily."Are you going to tell me you're not like them, that you're different?"

I stopped, suddenly unsure about how to answer. I would have loved to say I was different but I suddenly realized I wasn't. I'd lived so long with the fey that I didn't know what it was like to be human. "No, I'm not, I'm just like them." I whispered, I wasn't sure if he heard me but it didn't matter, nothing mattered except staying alive in this hell hole that was my court. With that I turned and walked back into the halls of Tir Na Nog.


	5. Savior

Time passed, I didn't talk to Keirran again after that first day. I stayed away from court mostly, passing the time hunting in the Wyld. Sometimes when I came back I would catch a glimpse of him but as soon as he saw me he'd slip away. It went on like that, until finally it was a week before Elysium, if I didn't kill Keirran today then Mab would find a way to punish me. It had ceased to matter, what happened to me had never mattered.

I sat on the edge of my bed, a rag in one hand, my sword in the other. I carefully polished my blade, letting my mind wonder, any time now something would knock on my door, telling me Mab had summoned me. And then I would have to meet the consequences of disobeying my queen.

A knock on my door drew me out of my thoughts, it was time, just like I'd predicted. I sheathed my weapon and placed the rag on a table before opening the door.

"Queen Mab wants you now,"the goblin snarled before lumbering away. Adjusting my sword I prepared myself to meet Mab, this was it, either I would live or die. I glanced around my room, my bow sat on a table, who knew how long it would stay there before someone used it again. My books lined a shelf on the wall, all my favorite authors had a place for their books up there. A part of me would miss this place, the only space I could call mine. Sadly I couldn't take any of this with me, looking around once more I turned and walk out the door, letting it close behind me. I walked down the halls, making my way to the throne room once again. I turned a corner just as Keirran tripped over a shard of ice, falling backwards as his sword skids out of reach. Ella's blade rested against his collarbone as she grinned.

"I see you're doing Mab's dirty work now," I said smirking, six months ago I'd be the one pointing a sword at his neck, I would have dealt the killing blow, but not anymore, something had changed in me, whether it was for better or for worse I couldn't tell.

Without turning Ella laughed,"No, I'm simply ending what Mab ordered you to start, but since you don't have the guts for it I have to."

"You're so kind," I replied flatly, glaring at her, all of us knew Ella was anything but kind."But I'm afraid that killing him isn't an option."

Ella whirled around to face me, turning her back on Keirran,"Are you going to stop me?"

"No," I murmured as Keirran silently stood, a second before the hilt of his sword made contact with the back of Ella's head. Ella crumpled to the ground, her sword embedding itself in a frozen statue.

"What the hell was that for?" Keirran growled, whirling on me in outrage.

I raised an eyebrow,"I didn't realize you wanted to get decapitated. It seems I should have left you."

He clenched his fist, the knuckles of his sword arm going white, maybe he was thinking about killing me, who knows. Anyway, a minute later he relaxed, sheathing his sword he turned away, face down-cast,"I don't need or want your help, you've already shown me that I can't trust you."

Just then one of Mab's guards rounded the corner, when he saw Keirran he grinned, drawing his sword. Keirran, turned, wide-eyed. "You're just the one I was looking for prince, Mab will be pleased when I kill you." The guard lunged, too intent on killing Keirran to notice me, that was a mistake. Keirran drew his sword, ready to deflect the guard blow but I was quicker. The guard's head landed on the floor, a second before it shattered into ice, I calmly sheathed my sword, turning back to Keirran.

"It doesn't matter what I do, Mab is already angry with me, and as I see it, if I can prevent a war between all the courts then I will go against Mab. You don't know the escape routes here and it's highly likely that you're come across more like him. I'm you're best chance of getting out of here, alive." I glared at Keirran, arms crossed. It was his choice, I could help him or I could leave him to find his own way through who knew how many of Mab's guards, whatever he chose I would listen to.

"Alright, but if you even try to lead me into a trap, I'll kill you," Keirran muttered, shoving past me."How do we get out of here?" I let myself feel a small spark of satisfaction before lead Keirran to one of the many secret corridors in Tir Na Nog.


	6. Or Not

"Where are we going?" Keirran hissed, grabbing my arm and yanking me to a stop. I felt my pulse race when he touched me, I don't know what he did to me but I wasn't sure if it was good.

"There's a passage at the end of this hall." I muttered, yanking my arm out of his grasp and started walking again. Hopefully none of the guards would see us but the odds were low. After a little more walking we finally reached the end.

Keirran looked at the wall, a thick sheet of ice too thick to see through."There's nothing there, are we supposed to walk through the wall?"

I ignored him, moving closer to the wall I place my hand over it, "Mor'amr," I whispered. The wall trembled as it slowly opened up. A flight of ice stairs lead down into darkness, I held up my hand, glamor swirling around me as I produced a ball of faery fire. Slowly I descended the stairs, glancing back to see if Keirran had followed, satisfied that he had, I let the wall grind back in place with a hollow boom.

The stairs went down, deeper and deeper into the frozen earth. "How far does this go down?" Keirran asked from behind me.

I shrugged, "Who knows, I've never gone all the way down, the stairs level out every so often. There are doors there that lead you to certain places in Tir Na Nog, we're almost there."

He didn't answer after that, we kept walking down the dark stairway until they suddenly leveled out. Three passageways branched off from there, each leading up to a different place in Tir Na Nog. Not pausing for a second I chose the passage branching off to the right.

"All these passages look the same, are you sure this is the right one?" Keirran asked, I turned to see him standing there, arms crossed.

I couldn't help rolling my eyes, I knew these passages like the back of my hand."Yes, I've been using these since I was little, now let's go before something comes looking for you." Without waiting for a reply I hurried up the stairs, thankfully Keirran followed. Not long after the passage ended, we had made it into the Wyld.

Immediately Winter knights surrounded us, Keirran whirled on me, his eyes blazing before he could say anything the circle broke to let a bearded man through. "Well well, look what we have here, the Iron Prince and half-breed escaping, can't have any of that, now can we boys?" The man asked, getting a few leers as replies, obviously this man was the captain. "I can't say I'm surprised though, you're a half-breed after all," he sneered at me. "And you disobey the queen for the Iron Prince, pathetic." I made my move when his attention was on Keirran, lashing out with my Winter glamor and freezing several knights.

"Go," I yell at Keirran, raising my sword to parry a blow from the captain, the force jarring my arm. For a minute Keirran just stood there, glaring at me. It was like I was the only one who knew he was there, all the knights focused on me. "Get out of here!" I snarled as one of the knights slashed open my thigh, making the captain smirk as he forced his weight on me til my leg crumpled, unable to hold me. Keirran finally ran, he was the last thing I saw when he disappeared into the trees as a sharp pain in the back of my head made my world go black.

Cold, hard stone pressed against my cheek as I woke up, looking around blearily. Whips, knives and barbed needles lined the wall, several still specked with blood. The air reeked of blood and rotten meat. There was only one place that smelled like this, I was in the torture chamber of Tir Na Nog. I lay on my stomach, someone had torn off the back of my coat and blouse. Someone had stuffed a strap of leather into my mouth. I tried to move but my ankles and wrists were shackled to the table. The only thing I managed was to jingle the chains, alerting whoever was there that I was awake. Heavy footsteps came closer to me, a troll called Tor sneered down at me, fingering a whip.

"So you've finally come to, good now I can begin the fun," Tor said.

"It seems I'll get my revenge sooner than you thought, Arianna," I'd know that sneering voice anywhere, Snowberry was here. Tor didn't say anything, just raised the whip. I tensed as I waited for the first blow, I didn't have to wait long, I heard the whip whistling down before pain exploded down the length of my back. Lash after lash was delivered, barely a second passing between strikes, I wanted to scream, anything to let the world know how much it hurt. I refused to scream though, keeping my jaw firmly locked, I wouldn't give them the satisfaction of knowing it hurt. Snowberry's laugh rang across the room, reverberating across the room the taunt me. It seemed to go on forever, I don't know how many times the whip descended, nor did I want to.

"Get up, half-breed. The queen wants to see you." Snowberry said coldly, Tor came over and undid my shackles. I struggled to stay upright, swaying from pain and blood loss. "Hurry up!" Snowberry snapped.

Somehow I managed to follow Snowberry to the throne room where Mab sat on her throne of ice, staring at me with disdain. "My queen," I murmured, barely managing to kneel in front of the throne.

"Arianna, you are a disappointment-" Mab said but I cut her off.

"I might be a disappointment to you but at least I know killing the Iron Prince won't do anything." I said, gazing up at her, unfortunately the movement caused the skin on my back to stretch, making me wince.

Mab smiled, seeming to enjoy my pain. "Won't do anything? Oh it would have done plenty, if the Iron Prince had been killed I could have killed all of the Iron Queen's court!" Mab, smiled evilly as she pointed to me."But you had to ruin my plans, as punishment you're banished from the Winter Court. If you show your face here again I will enjoy killing you slowly." Mab waved her hand and a frozen archway disappeared, leaving a trod in it's place. This would be the last trod I'd ever use. I managed to get up and stumble over but right before I stepped through I turned.

"I regret a lot of things you've made me do but this isn't one of them." I said, letting my voice ring across the room. I had always thought that Mab would never get rid of me, I was her tool. If the Iron Court ever attacked I was the perfect weapon, immune to Iron and able to use Winter glamor. I didn't care about that anymore, Mab had lost my respect and loyalty the day she tried to begin a war with the Iron Court. I turned back to the trod and limped through, I would face whatever was on the other side, even if it killed me.


	7. Cars

I ran straight into something, I couldn't suppress a groan as I landed on my back, dirt and gravel digging into the bloody skin of my back, I could feel the blood dripping down it, staining what was left of my coat and blouse. I sat up carefully, managing not to gasp, I felt like a Wyvern had clawed then stomped on me. A second later the edge of a sword rested against my throat. I slowly looked up, I found myself face to face with an enraged Keirran. "You tricked me! You purposely lead me to those Winter knights!"

I glared at him before rolling my eyes,"Of course it was a trap, Your Highness. Which is why Mab rewarded me by banishing me and why you're still standing here alive," I hissed, pain making my mind hazy,"That's also why I got whipped til I could barely stand! But none of that explains why you're here!"

Keirran stiffened before sheathing his sword, eyes blazing with a different anger,"Mab had you whipped!?"

I ignored his question,"Why are you here?" I asked through gritted teeth.

He shrugged,"I was going to go back to Mag Turiedh but I realized that if I did go back my parents would have to send me back the Tir Na Nog since they said I would stay there until Elysium." Keirran said, annoyed."So I'm stuck here until Elysium." Keirran sat down as I glanced around, we were in a dark, narrow alley way, odd lights lit the road outside.

"Which is a week away so you're stuck in the Human World like I am, great." I muttered as I managed to get up, leaning heavily against a brick wall.

Keirran shook his head,"That's not important, we need to find a place we can treat your wounds before they get worse."

I laughed, the sound brittle,"How did you manage to figure that out," I said mockingly.

Keirran didn't say anything, just got to his feet and picked me up, accidentally touching my back, making my stiffen and groan loudly, my breathing becoming shallow and fast. "Sorry," He murmured, shifting his hand so it no longer touch my bloodied skin.

"I can walk," I said stiffly, suddenly feeling somewhat embarrassed.

"Sure you can, you could barely stand a minute ago." Keirran said sarcastically. I glared but didn't say anything. Keirran strode out of the alley way and out into a street full of fast-moving metal boxes. I couldn't help closing my eyes as one of the boxes sped past us. Keirran stopped and looked down at me,"What's the matter?"

"What are those things?" I hissed, another one zipping past.

Keirran stared at me for a moment before laughing,"Those are cars." He kept on laughing as he crossed the street, laughing even harder when I flinched every time one went by.

"Right, my bad," I muttered, neither of us said anything after that until we got to an old green farmhouse with paint peeling off the wood and pig barns out back through the mud. Two "cars" were in the driveway. A metal container stood off to one side, Chase. 14202, the box said. I felt my throat constrict, Chase was the Iron Queen's last name, god I was a fool.

"Can you stay out here? I'm pretty sure Grandma wouldn't want to see a faery, even if you are only half." Keirran said, setting me down on the porch.

He made to walk over to the door but I quickly said,"Don't bother, I was foolish to let you take me here, to think someone actually cared," I laughed, not caring that the movement hurt. I smirked,"I'll manage on my own, I needn't bother you."

"What made you change your mind?" Keirran asked, his voice becoming cold and stiff.

"Nothing, I only realized something I should have before." I got shakily to my feet, my back was starting to bleed again but I didn't care. I didn't make it a step before Keirran was in front of me. "Get out of the way Keirran." I growled, my hand going to the hilt of my sword

"Do you really think you'll get that far?"I stiffened, about to reply but Keirran went on."You'll be lucky if you make it to the end of the block without passing out. You helped me in Tir Na Nog, now let me help you." His voice softened and he smiled slightly.

"Don't," I said coldly, then in a softer voice,"don't pretend that you care about me, no one could ever care for me."

Keirran looked annoyed and was about to say something when the sound of a door opening interrupted him."You know it's two in the morning, right?" a man's voice said from the door. I turned slowly, a guy stood on the porch, he had blonde hair and blue eyes. He also reminded me of the Iron Queen.

"Hey, Ethan. Sorry I woke you up," Keirran said, gesturing at me."Arianna got hurt and I can't take her to Ms. Stacy since she's a winter faery."

"You're asking me to let one of them into this house?" Ethan said, hatred filling his voice.

Keirran shook his head,"She's only half fey, like mom. Look I came here because I thought you could help us but if not..." He shrugged."I'll figure out something."

Ethan hesitated then threw up his arms in defeat,"She can stay, just make sure she doesn't do anything."

"Don't bother, I was just telling Keirran I was leaving," I growled, starting to limp down the driveway. my vision was starting to get fuzzy, I had to gasp for each breath, I wasn't going to make it out of Keirran's sight. I kept going though, even as I swayed on my feet, barely able to hold myself upright. I managed a couple more steps before my strength gave out, I didn't struggle as I fell, waiting for the impact. It never came though, suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around me.

"Damn it Arianna, I told you that you wouldn't make it to the end of the block, you're impossible." I heard Keirran say right before everything went black.


	8. Taken

**Author's Note: **I don't own the Iron Fey, all rights go to Julie Kagawa and Harlequin Teen. I'm simply a girl who loves writing and is more than a little obsessed with the Iron Fey series. I want to thank a friend of mine for helping me with all my chapters so far, I probably would have never continued this if it wasn't for her.

* * *

><p>I groaned, opening my eyes and blearily staring up at a dark ceiling. I lay on my stomach on a bed in a dark room, moonlight filtered through a window, eliminating the room. I tried turning over, instantly my back flared with pain making me grunt. I sat up carefully, wincing as the skin on my back stretched. Someone had bandaged my back and changed my top, I looked around, a dirty, stuffed bunny sat on a dresser along with a picture of a younger Ethan and a girl who must have been the Iron Queen. Someone lay slouched in a chair, I walked over, it was Keirran. He had dark circles under his eyes, his brow was furrowed as if he was worried even in sleep.<p>

"He hasn't left the room since we moved you up here, you've been out for about two days," A voice said, I spun around to face teenage girl. she had long, straight inky-black hair with a few strands in the front dyed sapphire. Her eyes were a warm brown. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. I'm Kenzie, I happen to be the only other mortal in this town who can see you guys." I didn't say anything, making Kenzie blink at me."Right... so are you always like this?"

I didn't reply as I let my eyes roam across the room, spying my sword on a nearby chair.

"Okay then... well what's your name then, I don't want to call you it or her all the time." Kenzie said, walking into the room and sitting down on the bed as I walked over to my sword, buckling it on so that it rested comfortably on my hip. I let my glamor rise up, weaving an illusion of my coat around me.

"It's Arianna," I said, sitting down on a chair, I making sure I could see Keirran and Kenzie."Why am I here?"

"You mean you don't know?" Kenzie asked, I shook my head."Well apparently you fainted from losing too much blood, I was surprised when Ethan called me asking me to come over and help him with a friend of Keirran's."

"Keirran and I aren't friends," I said, glancing over at him.

"Then what are you?" Kenzie asked, arching an eyebrow,"You could be lovers but I doubt it and Keirran wouldn't help an enemy."

"We're neither friend or enemy, I have no friends, after all who would want to be friends with a half-breed?" I said, standing up.

"Wow, Keirran said you were like this. Why wouldn't someone want to be your friend? The race doesn't matter it's the heart underneath that matters."

"This is getting old, human. I already know that I will always be alone, it's what a half-breed like me deserves. I'll never be one of them, or one of you."

" Okay, you've had a rough life, so what? Are you going grow up or just wallow in self pity all your immortal life? Because unless you've forgotten, you're human too. Sure you're half fey but who cares, you wouldn't be you if you were fully fey or human. However old you might be I think it's time you understood that."

"Where is the Iron Queen's brother?" I said, choosing not to reply to Kenzie's earlier comment.

"Huh? Oh Ethan? He's downstairs with his family right now. I wouldn't go down there right now, glamored or not, he'd see you. He doesn't really like faeries."

"If he hates them so much why am I here?" I asked coldly.

Why else, Keirran managed to convince him." Kenzie shrugged.

"I'm surprised he said yes, normally he'd never let a faery into his house." Keirran said suddenly, I was slightly surprised as I looked at him, he still looked horrible with the circles under his eyes.

"It was uncalled for, I told you I'd be fine on my own." I growled, glaring at him. Keirran met my glare with one of his own.

"Which is why you fainted before you even managed to get to the end of the driveway." Keirran stood up so that he towered over me as he glared down.

"Quiet down, my mom almost came up here when she heard all the noise, I don't want to have to explain why she's here." Ethan's voice came from over by the door, I looked over as he pointed at me. I let my gaze followed him as he came in and sat down next to Kenzie.

"You won't have to, I intend to leave now, just make sure Keirran doesn't get killed, I'm sure Mab will send others for him." I said, walking to the window."I would hate it if there was suddenly a war, after all, Keirran is the one who will start it."

"What? Why?" Kenzie exclaimed staring at me,"What good would it do if she killed Keirran?"

"My mom is the only thing that keep war from breaking out between Summer and Winter. If I was killed while in the Winter Court my mother would blame Mab. Mab could probably make it look like the Summer Court did it, making Oberon furious." Keirran supplied before glaring at me again"You're staying here Arianna, I don't care if I have to chain you to that bed."

I arched an eyebrow,"I wonder how you would explain that to your grandmother, if she suddenly walked in here to find me chained to her grandson's bed."

"Ugh, please don't Keirran, I already had to find an excuse for Kenzie being here, I don't need my family to be involved with them anymore, not after Meghan left." Ethan groaned, raking his hair out of his face.

A shadow flickered over the window, brushing against the panes, making the hair on the back of my neck rise. It passed the window again, seeming to be made of darkness. My eyes must have been playing tricks on me so I turned to look at Ethan,"Then I'll leave." I said, pushing past Keirran and walking out into the hall. I opened the first door to the left of Ethan's, pale green wallpaper covered the walls. To one side was a large bed with mismatched covers, the air was pleasantly cold and glamor filled the room. I didn't give any of this a thought, striding to the window as I heard footsteps behind me, I looked back a second to see Keirran and Ethan in the doorway before I leapt out the window, landing on the ground a good 15 feet below.

"Hold on a sec, Arianna!" I glanced up, just as Keirran jumped out the window. I turned and sprinted for the woods behind Ethan's house, probably wasn't the smartest thing but it would be easier if I lost Keirran in the woods. I heard him call my name, minutes later I heard Ethan and Kenzie doing the same. I didn't stop, even when twigs and branches caught on my clothes and hair. I was a fool, Keirran didn't care about me, no one did. I was alone and I always would be. Suddenly a yell of surprise rang through the woods. I skidded to a stop breathing heavily.

Something didn't feel right, the woods felt a lot colder then a minute ago. I didn't stop to think, I just ran in the direction I had heard the shout. I ran between two trees and found Kenzie sitting on the ground softly crying into her hands, Ethan stood a few paces off, his face hardened into a mask of anger and disbelief as blood dripped down his arm. Keirran wasn't anywhere to be seen

"What happened? Where is Keirran?" I exclaimed, staring at Ethan. He wasn't the one to answer though.

"They took him, he's gone, Arianna," Kenzie said making me turn to face her, she looked up at me, tears still falling down her cheeks.

"What do you mean?" I whispered, it couldn't be true, it couldn't.

"Faeries took him, he's gone, Arianna," Kenzie repeated. For the first time in my life I get cold as the hard truth sank in.


	9. Shadows

It was my fault, I had seen something out here but I still ran out. Keirran was gone because of me. I called myself every foul name I knew, as I stared down at Kenzie, feeling hollow inside.

"You mean faeries took him and you did nothing to stop them," I murmured in a hushed tone, struggling to contain my anger."You were standing right there and you let them take him!"

"Neither of us saw them until Keirran yelled, by then it was too late," Ethan said, glaring at me.

"You said faeries took him, what kind of faeries?" I said through clenched teeth, I needed to calm down, I wouldn't be able to help anyone if I couldn't think straight.

"They looked like ghosts, all shadowy, like the night itself." Kenzie whispered, it sounded like she was going into shock. I didn't care, Keirran was my top priority, no one else was. So that meant I would have to go after these shadow fey myself.

"Go back inside, you don't want to be out here if they come back," I said, turning so my back was to Ethan and Kenzie.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ethan sound angry, he had every right to be of course, this was my fault after all.

"What else? I'm going to find the things and kill them." I said, allowing myself a small smile.

"No!" Kenzie said, I stiffened, ready to do whatever I had to, I would find Keirran."You aren't going alone, this is our fault, we were with him when they took him but we couldn't do anything."

"It's too dangerous for humans, you'll only be in my way." I said, starting to walk off, in the direction I thought the road was."It's better if you stay here."

Something whizzed past my face, embedding itself in the trunk of the tree in front of me. A knife. I whirled around, unsheathing my sword, only Ethan and Kenzie were behind me.

"Next time I won't miss." Ethan promised, reaching behind him and pulling another knife out of his pocket."You can either let us come or I pin you to that tree and Kenzie and I can find Keirran ourselves."

"Come if you like, just stay out of my way,"I muttered, sheathing my sword."If you're going to come along you might as well be useful, is there a place around here that you can find a lot of fey?"

Ethan started to say something but Kenzie quickly interrupted,"Yes, Frost's Bar. It's owned by a Winter faery, it's about three miles from here." Kenzie shivered,"Do you think we can grab some stuff before leaving? Not all of us are immune to the cold."

I nodded, the faster they got things done the faster we could go find Keirran. Ethan glared at me for a second then said to Kenzie,"I'll go get the stuff, you stay here and watch Arianna." With that he turned and ran in the direction the house was.

Kenzie shivered again and I walked over to her, taking off my coat, I dropped it on her I walked over to one of the trees and sat down, leaned against the rough bark and closed my eyes. I winced as in dug into my back. So much had been going on that I had forgotten about the lashes on my back, I almost wished the adrenaline hadn't worn off.

"You alright?" I bolted upright and opened my eyes when I heard Kenzie's voice beside me. She actually looked worried about me."If you were that cold you didn't need to give me your coat."

"I'm fine, I forgot about my back that's all. You can keep it til Ethan comes back, I don't get cold often." I said, leaning against the tree again.

"So...Why are you doing this, is Keirran somehow important to you?" Kenzie asked, studying me.

I grimaced,"I don't know, he makes me feel...different when he's around. Like I'm more than a tool. Of course it doesn't matter anyway, if we manage to help him he'll have to go back to the Iron Court before his parents leave for Elysium."

"I'm surprised you care so much, Ethan and I have talked to a few people who are half-fey, they couldn't care less if the courts rip each other apart." Kenzie said, looking at me in a little bit of awe.

I shrugged,"True but they lived in the mortal world for most of their life, the Nevernever was all I ever knew, until Mab banished me I had never been out of there."

"Well at least you're Keirran's aunt, hopefully you have more brains than he did the last time I saw him. He's really changed, he seems more confident now." Kenzie said, standing up and offering me her hand. I didn't take it though, stunned about what she said, I was Keirran's aunt, I hadn't even thought about what kind of family ties I might have with Keirran. She grinned,"Come on, I don't bite."I pushed those thoughts away and reluctantly took her hand, letting her pull me up. I glanced around and saw that Ethan was already back, standing a few paces away, looking at me as if he couldn't figure me out.

I cleared my throat, snapping him out of his thoughts,"Did you get everything you need?" he nodded, handing Kenzie a dark blue coat and backpack. Kenzie took the coat and handed me back mine. I slipped it back on and waited for her to get done zipping her's."You do realize I could kill you if I wanted to?"

"You kill us? And have to deal with Keirran? Sure that might happen...when I turn fifty. Anyway what are we waiting for?" Kenzie said cheerfully, walking toward the road."We aren't going to get to Frost's bar just by standing here."

"I guess not." I agreed, almost smiling at Kenzie's cheerfulness before following her. Ethan walked behind me, I could almost feel his eyes on me, watching my every move, waiting for me to mess up.


	10. Half-Breed

A street light eliminated the door of Frost's Bar, leaving the rest of alley in shadow. Taking a breath of the cold air I turned to face Ethan and Kenzie.

"Well, what are we standing out here for?" Kenzie asked,looking at me expectantly.

"You might was well stay here," I said, taking a step toward the door.

"Not happening," Kenzie said,"We're following you so get use to it."

"Kenzie, you stay, it's too danger-" Ethan began, glaring at me, no doubt he thought I was more dangerous than the fey on the other side of the door.

"Yeah, well we both know that it not going to happen, tough guy. Arianna," Kenzie said, gesturing impatiently at the door. "Are we going or not?"

This was a bad idea, I knew that, it was already dangerous enough for me to go into an all fey bar since they're notice I was a half-breed but if I brought Ethan and Kenzie in it's be like telling them we wanted to get killed. Of course I wouldn't be able to convince them though, I could see that much. At least if they went with me I could do my best make sure that they didn't get served as the next drinks. I strode over to the door, pushing it open so that a blast of hot air rushed out along with the stench of alcohol and blood. Wooden tables and chairs scattered the room, some broken. About a dozen winter fey sat at the tables. Shadows flickered across the walls and blood spattered everything. A corpse sat in a corner, the head cut off,collecting cobwebs and dust. Whatever the mortals saw if they happened to stumble in wasn't this, only the fey and a few rare humans saw it as it truly was.

One of the redcaps close to the door looked up as I walked past, nostrils flaring. "I smell me a half-breed." It growled, baring it's teeth.

That was my undoing, I stiffened when it uttered the word "half-breed", even after years of being called that I couldn't ignore it. I turned, balling my hands up into fists so I wouldn't draw my sword. "What of it?" I growled.

The redcap leered at me,"what ya know, I was right." All the fey's eyes turned to me, twelve sets of beady eyes staring. I glared back, ready to move if one of them jumped at us, a troll walked up to me, leering.

"Not everyday a half-breed comes in here, the boss will be pleased, first drinks will be on the house," it said licking it's lips, pulling back it's hairy arm to punch me. I ducked as it's meaty fist came flying at me, in a second I had my sword resting against it's collarbone.

"Really?" I said "It looks like my blood is crossed off the list." I met all the fey's eyes, one by one then tilted my head, "Although if you can tell me about a shadowy fey I'll restrain myself from killing you all."

"Why would we tell you anything, half-breed?" A Cù Sìth snarled, baring it's glittering, sharp teeth at me. Apparently the mitt was a little slow minded.

I let my lips tilt up in a small, cruel smile,"Because you'll end up like him," I said, nodding toward the corpse.

"A puny thing like you killing all of us," a Strigoi laughed as his eyes turned pure black and his fangs grew,"I will enjoy drinking all three of you dry."

Surprised I took a step back, bumping into Ethan and Kenzie. The troll took the chance and scampered away. "Jeez, remind me to go into a fey bar with you more often." Kenzie muttered, her voice dripping in sarcasm.

"And how was I supposed to know this would happen? I've never been outside the Nevernever before now." I muttered, glaring at the fey in front of us as they stalked toward us.

"And we listened to you? We're going to die." Ethan shouted, a few of the fey snickered at his reaction but I frowned.

"Don't get your hopes up," I muttered, sliding into a ready stance, I flung out my hand, commanding the glamor around me, killing several of them with ice shards. The Cù Sìth lunged at me next, teeth and claws bared as it sailed toward me. I ducked under him, burying my sword in his chest up to the hilt before he could land, unfortunately he still managed to claw my face, leaving me with three shallow gashes on my cheek. I barely had time to turn before the Strigoi was there moving as if in a blood frenzy. He hit me, knocking me to the ground where we rolled around, my sword having landed somewhere out of reach as both of us wrestled to get the upper hand. The Strigoi suddenly rolled on top of me, burying its fangs in my shoulder, making me struggle harder as pain flared up my arm, I had to get it off of me before it drank all my blood.

It suddenly stiffened, letting my shoulder go to snarl in pain before dropping on top of me, dead. Someone lifted the corpse, I blinked in surprise when Ethan came into view. He held two sai blades, both coated in faery blood, he had a gash on one cheek I couldn't help noticing as I watched him glare down at me. Hesitantly he offered me a hand, I ignored it, standing up on my own which made my shoulder throb. I knelt down and picked up my sword. The bodies of dead winter fey fall around us. A cry suddenly came from behind us, making Ethan and me turn quickly. The goblin stood there, a small ice dagger pressed against Kenzie's throat.

The goblin chuckled,"Unless you want me to behead your pretty companion then put your weapons down," it said, pressing the dagger a little harder against her throat when we hesitated. Ethan slowly put his sai blades on the ground then glared at me when I didn't make a move to do anything. It made the goblin growl, pressing the dagger hard enough against Kenzie's throat so that a few drops of blood rolled down her neck,"Hurry up!"

Almost faster than I could see Kenzie managed to stomp on the goblin's foot, making it release her. She pulled a dagger out of her back pocket and turned, stabbing it in the chest.

"Stupid goblin," she muttered, watching as it turned into a puddle of green slim. She turned,"Well we didn't get any info here, want to try New Orleans next?" Her cheerfulness was unnerving, a minute ago as I watched her kill the goblin I'd seen something in her eyes, a kind of deep sadness born from killing and fear for what she had to see every day.

It seemed fitting that I was stuck with them. A human guy who still held a grudge against everything that had taken his older, half-fey sister from him. A human girl that had to go through the horror of seeing the twisted ways of the fey and having to kill them to live. A prince that didn't belong anywhere, with the power to destroy the Nevernever, the blood of all the courts running in his veins. And me, the once imprisoned half-blood princess of the Winter Court, not knowing where she belonged, a tool since the day she was born.

"Arianna." I blinked, pulled out of my thoughts to see both Ethan and Kenzie staring at me."What do we do next?" Kenzie asked.

"Why are you asking me? I know nothing about this world. I'll probably just get us killed as Ethan put it," I said coldly.

To my astonishment Kenzie laughed,"True but that what we're here for, we'll trust you when dealing with the fey and you trust us when dealing with our world, k?" She grinned, poking Ethan,"Besides tough guy over here will never admit it but we'd be lost on what to do if you weren't around." Ethan muttered something but didn't try to contradict her."So I'm going to ask again; What do we do next?"

I didn't trust anyone, I'd been stabbed in the back too many times but this was the only choice I had if I wanted to save Keirran and prevent a fey war. "I once heard of an Oracle in the French Quarter of New Orleans..."


	11. The Oracle

The doors of the Voodoo museum loomed in front of me, dark and eerie. Getting here had_ not _been fun, Ethan and Kenzie had forced me into one of those long metal containers on wheels, only instead of calling it a "car" they called it a "bus". I had been cooped up inside it for the last four hours as we made our way to New Orleans, by then I had wanted to strangle both Ethan and Kenzie for making me get on the damn thing.

"You sure we're going to find the Oracle in this place?" Kenzie asked in a hushed voice, shifting uneasily from foot to foot.

"Maybe, I don't really know," I said,_please let this work, I'm not sure if I'll be able to find any other leads,_ I thought, closing my eyes for a second before walking over and pushing the doors open. I fought the urge to gag as the smell of mold and rotting flesh filled the air. Pale light washed over a grisly collection of horror. A skeleton in a top hat stood along the far wall beside a mannequin with an alligator head. Skulls of humans and animals decorated the room, along with grinning masks and numerous wooden dolls. Glass cases bore jars of snakes and frogs floating in amber liquid, teeth, pestles, drums, turtle shells, and other oddities._ Gross_, I thought even as I struggled to keep my facial expression blank, _is the Oracle really in here?_

As if in answer to my thoughts a skeletal woman with tangled white hair looked up from a table with four chairs, her eyes hollow pits in a withered face. "Arianna Tularyn," it breathed in a cracked, weathered voice that made me want to shiver. "Come to ask a favor of old Anna have you?" She smiled, showing off yellow needle like teeth."Come, sit." She said waving us over to the three empty seats.

_Is this really a good idea? I'm not sure if I can pay the price for this...I can't give up though!_ I thought as the three of us sat down across from the oracle. "What is the price?" I asked, as she put her twisted fingers on the table.

"Well that depends on what you have to offer...a memory, a token, your first born perhaps, who can tell."

"Tell us your price oracle," I said through gritted teeth, even as Ethan and Kenzie gave me worried looks, they were probably wondering why I didn't just say yes, unfortunately fey bargains are rarely that easy.

She sighed,"A memory, the one that you recall with the great affection. The happiest memory of your childhood. I have precious few of my own, you see."

"Really? That's it?" Kenzie looked at me,"One happy memory and she answers our questions?"

_No, not that!_ My mind screamed, there was only happy memory I had, I couldn't give it up. _I have to, there isn't any other way, even if I change from losing it, this is the only way I can save Keirran._"It isn't that simple, your memories are an important part of you, lose the wrong one and you change." I answered, keeping my eyes on the oracle as she waited.

"So in other words if the oracle takes the wrong memory from Arianna she might never be the same," Ethan had been silent up until now but he finally spoke, answering Kenzie's unasked question.

"That's horrible, you don't have to do this Arianna, we can find another way." Kenzie looked horrified, it was a little funny actually.

"no, it's fine," I said and turned back to the oracle. "One memory, that's it, after that you answer my questions."

"I'll answer three," the oracle bargained, extending her hands toward me when I nodded, it was the best I was going to get. It took everything in me not to lean away from her as she put her hand on my head, I could feel her inside my mind sifting through memories until she finally found _it_.

_~Memory~_

I can't tell you how long ago it was since time doesn't exist here, I probably looked no older than six when it happened though, I forget why but I'd ridden out into the Wyldwood on my own when a Chimera jumped out at me, knocking me off my horse. I had been sure I would die there, I could feel it's foul breath on my neck, my throat constricted and I lay there frozen in fear. It growled, opening it's huge maw and I closed my eyes but they shot open when it was suddenly hauled off me!

I stared up wide-eyed into a boy's face framed by black hair and into ice green eyes."Are you alright?" the boy asked, offering me his hand. I nodded mutely, taking his hand and letting him help me up. I sniffed and tried wiping the tears out of my eyes as my lip trembled. "Please don't cry, Father killed it," he said, tilting his head to one side. Suddenly the boy handed me a small dark blue rose,"here, I picked this for Mom but you can have it."

I took it shyly, clutching the rose once it was in my hand. "Come on, we need to go." A voice came from behind the boy, making me jump and look up, a man with metallic silver eyes and the exact same shade of hair as the boy stood there. The man looked down at me,"Do you know how to get home?" I nodded, as my horse came up to me, nuzzling its nose against my hand and neighing softly.

The boy smiled at me again,"I'm glad you weren't hurt, please grow up to be like that flower, all dark and pretty." He smiled one last time before turning and following his father back into the Wyldwood.

_~End of Memory~_

A stabbing pain echoed inside my skull before it was gone, I couldn't even remember which memory she took.

"You okay Arianna?" Kenzie asked, looking at me worriedly from her seat.

"I'm fine,you needn't bother asking." I snapped, how dare they act like they cared about me, I didn't need their pity.

"It is done, now I will uphold my end of the bargain," the oracle said.

_Forget about the memory, there are more important things I have to focus on,_ I thought as I asked my first question,"The new shadowy fey that have been popping up lately, what are they?"

_Lost but not forgotten they wait still_

_for revenge on the fey is what they seek._

_Made of shadow but also of bone_

_roaming in shadows for in light they burn._

"Great, a riddle, we come all this way for some stupid riddle," Ethan muttered, I ignored him. "Can't you just ask her if Keirran is alive?"

I ignored him, but asked his question anyway. I need to be answer, that was to only reason, "Is Keirran alive?"

_The son of the courts bound in chains_

_waits as he lives through the pain._

_For four, he and Summer waits_

_even as their blood falls like rain._

"Ask her if it's possible to kill these new fey,"Kenzie muttered, her face darkening.

"Can the shadow fey be killed?" I was eager to know this, I waited for the oracle, feeling my Unseelie blood start to boil in impatience.

_Aim not for the heart or head for like shadows_

_they withstand a blade's might._

_Aim for the darkness within_

_and_ _thus you can set it alight._

With those last words the oracle crumbled into a pile of dust, leaving us to ponder her words.


	12. Blood Lust

"That's it!?" Ethan growled, standing so quickly his chair fell over,"You drag us all that way and we get a bunch nursery rhymes!?"

"Those "nursery rhymes" are the only things we have to go on, I never heard you come up with a better idea, human." I spat, getting up and glaring condescendingly at Ethan even as I ignored the twinge of pain in my back.

"Unless you've forgotten, you half human yourself, half-breed!" Ethan growled. My vision turned red, half-breed? _half-breed?!_ How dare this miserable human being call me _that_! Even as the pain spiked I had him up against the wall, the cold point of one of my ice shards pressed up against his throat.

"I would think before you talk, human. Unless, of course, you wish to lose your tongue." I whispered in his ear before releasing him and quickly stepping away, my back throbbing in pain.

Kenzie suddenly appeared in front of Ethan and me, actually having the nerve to defy me."This isn't like you Arianna, what the hell happened to you?" She asked, staring at me with a small hint of fear in her eyes.

I tilted my head to one side so I could look at her,"It's none of your concern, I suggest you worry more about Keirran." A small noise reached my ears, almost like the whisper of fabric, a dark smudge flickered in the corner of my eye. "Though if you want to live, I would be more aware of your surroundings," I hissed, pulling my sword out an inch as I turned slowly, keeping the shadow in my field of vision. I could feel my Unseelie blood boil as I let a cruel smile grace my face, I was going to enjoy this.

The shadow lunged at me, next thing I knew I was halfway across the room, swinging my sword in arcs as I tried to cut the dark silhouettes, my back ached as the skin stretched. I released a burst of glamor, sending a flurry of ice needles toward the inky figures. They passed straight through them, embedding themselves in the wall behind them. I cursed under my breath, trying to hack through another next to me, I failed. Abruptly I was aware of a dragging sensation on my arm, I turned slightly to see a hooded figure, a long shrouded hand holding on my sleeve.

"Let go!" I screamed, swinging my sword-arm around, trying to cut off the thing's hand. It suddenly jumped back, avoiding the sharp blade. The hooded thing disappeared as abruptly as it had appeared, leaving me surrounded. Shadowy tendrils formed out of the silhouette's arms as they circled me. They all lunged at me, tendrils extended, as I stepped up to meet the tendrils a fierce pain erupted in my back, I became aware of blood soaking through my coat. I collapsed onto my knees and waited for the shadows to reach me.

I was barely aware of my surrounding as I sagged, eyes closed, ready to give up."Get up!" Ethan yelled at me I became aware of him hauling me up, I opened my eyes to see Kenzie fighting off the wraiths with one of Ethan's iron tugged me along, pulling me out of the Voodoo museum.

I tried to shake him off,"Let go, I don't need your help!" Ethan immediately changed his grip whipping me around to face him I gasped as the pain made my vision go white, then I felt a burning pain on my face jerking my head to the left as Ethan's hand made contact.

"What do you think you were doing in there!? Do you have a death wish!? I don't really care, but are you trying to get the rest of us killed? I don't know what the Oracle did to you but you changed! Just who _are_ you?"

Still gasping I barely managed to say "I..I don't know what your talking about."

"The hell you don't!"Ethan yelled. How ironic, I thought blearily just minutes ago I was the one yelling at him, it seems our roles had been reversed.

"Shut up, Ethan," Kenzie panted, running out of the museum and slamming the door behind her."We need to look at her back, I think she opened her wounds again."

"I'm fine," I snapped, yanking my hand out of Ethan's even though I was still unsteady on my feet."We need to get moving."

"No you're not, if we leave your back the way it is it might get infected and I need to change the bandages anyway. Come on, we need to find a place I can do it." Kenzie said, coming over and laying her hand on my arm.

I immediately shook her off,"I'm _fine_!" I didn't need a human's help, I was stronger than this, at least that's what I told myself."We need to leave, I'm fine." I insisted again even as my vision blurred more, red and black spots winking in and out of existence.

"Whatever it is you lot are going to do I suggest you do it, those elidon aren't going to stay in there forever you know," I whipped around, feeling a bit lightheaded after doing so. A boy leaned against the door, he looked no older than fifteen, clothed in a long dark cloak. Blue black hair tumbled around his face, making his amethyst and lavender eyes stand out against his startlingly pale face.

Squinting slightly still trying to decide whether or not the dizziness was making me see things I asked "Who the hell are you!?"I was hoping I wasn't talking to myself or an hallucination.

"Me? I'm Kohan of course! What did you think I was, the bloody ghost of Christmas past?" He had a thick accent, I wouldn't know where from though. He grinned at me,"So like I was sayin' if you want to get outta here you'd better hurry, those elidon are almost out of there."He jerked his thumb back at the voodoo museum's doors, which, as if to prove his point creaked loudly.

Kenzie straightened and started talking to Ethan,"Right, Ethan, you watch smart-ass other there and I'll help Arianna-"I glared at her, silently daring her to finish that thought."Yes, I know you're fine!" Kenzie snapped, glaring at me with her hands on her hips, a strand of her sapphire streaked hair in her face."You can pretend to be fine later, but right now you can barely stand and you're coat is soaked in blood, not to mention your shirt. For once shut up and listen to me, now let's go!" She grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the Museum

I didn't reply, I just let her tug me along as we got further from the Museum, every step hurt but as I got used to the pain it became a dull ache. We ran up and down a few streets before we finally stopped in a small alleyway. Ethan had his hand around the boy's wrist even when we stopped. We were just off a main road, I could hear the low rumble of the "cars" and "buses" and smell the horrible fumes too, disgusting. Kenzie finally let go of my wrist, shooting me a worried look as she turn to the pale boy by Ethan.

He had a dagger pointed at his face as Kenzie backed him up against the side of a building, eyes narrowed,"You!"She scowled, looking outraged. I watched from the opposite side of the alley, leaning heavily against the building.

"Yeah, so? What about me?" He said, grinning."What, you just think I'm that handsome?"

Kenzie didn't look amused,"You were outside our house when Arianna ran away, weren't you? You were also there when Keirran got taken too, you're one of those things!" My head instantly whipped up as Kenzie yelled to stare angrily at the...thing in front of us but even that slight movement made me want to cry out in pain. I slumped against the wall, my legs buckled and I slowly sank to the ground as pain overwhelmed me. Ethan shot me a glance before fixing his angry gaze on the boy.

"What? Those mindless lumps back there? Nah,"He looked almost offended now."I was actually trying to stop those dumb things so excuse me if I actually saved your lousy bums yesterday, Zilania was going to kill you lot 'til I managed to kill some of her mindless goons." I rested my head against my knee, I didn't care if the humans thought I was weak, I was in too much pain to care at all any more.

"Zilania? You're going to blame this on someone else, are you going to say Zilania happens to be your pet fish?!" Their conversation was fading in and out...I had to hold on...I couldn't fall asleep...I _had_ to stay alert.

The boy….Kohan I think... doubled over in laughter, completely ignoring the fact that, was it a blade? I think so... was pointed at him."Zilania? A fish?"I could imagine tears of mirth streaming down his face as he continued to giggle,"I would_ love _to see that! But,"He sobered instantly, standing up straight and looked Kenzie in the eye_._"Zilania is - Well I guess you could call her the queen of the elidons really." Had to stay alert...must survive...Keirran….I had to find him...couldn't die..._must_ stay awake!

"Elidons…"I murmured, not really sure what I was saying,"What are elidons…?" My vision was fading to black, sounds were getting muffled, I could barely holding on to consciousness.

I remembered someone clearing their throat and hushed voices before I was vaguely aware of Kenzie half carrying and half dragging me somewhere. A gentle hand tried to pull my coat off of me and my instincts went into overdrive. I remembered grabbing someone's wrist, ready to snap it in two then I looked up to see Kenzie, a look of pain and slight fear on her face before I slumped forwards as the awful pain in my back intensified, the pain even too much for me to handle and I pass out. _I'm sorry, I couldn't hold on._


	13. Infiltration

A spiraling pattern covered the ceiling above me, I stared up at it, letting my eyes wonder. Light flickered across it, casting long shadows. For one moment I was no one, not the half-breed Winter princess, not the person on an impossible mission, not the girl with a missing memory. But then that was before a face I never wanted to see again entered my field of vision. Deathly pale with lavender and amethyst eyes,framed by dark blue-black hair and wearing a huge grin. Kohan, the elidon that got Keirran captured, the one who could have stopped it from ever happening. In that one instant I went from being no one back to the Winter princess. All I heard was a muffled yell, the sound of my fist connecting with flesh, the smell of blood brought me out of my haze. I sat on top of Kohan, after just hitting him square in the face, his eye starting to turn purple.

I could hear sound of footsteps behind me, I ignored it as I pressed my elbow against Kohan's throat, ready to crush it."Give me a reason why I shouldn't kill you,"I growled in a hushed tone, narrowing my eyes and glaring down at him.

He actually started _laughing _before, in a blink and a rush of glamor, he disappeared,"Maybe because you can't even catch me long enough to do it, highness." His voice came from above me and to my left, I leapt to my feet and turned, pinning him with another glare. His eye was now a dark blueish-purple bruise, I couldn't help but feel satisfied. He rolled his eyes,"You look real scary, highness, should I be falling over myself trying to get out the door next?"

"I told you she wouldn't take kindly to you being in the room, but no, you just had to do it." Kenzie grumbled as she walked through the open door to where I was sitting, Ethan silently walking in behind her.

"Ah, but what would be the fun in that, deary?" Kohan said cheekily, winking at Kenzie.

"Why is he here?" I asked calmly, the mask was back in place, concealing my thoughts and feelings from the world, whether it was cruel or kind. I stare at Kenzie and Ethan, waiting for one of them to give away something, to show that they had helped get Keirran captured. I wouldn't trust anyone, after all, there is no one you can trust but yourself.

"He said he knew where Keirran was being kept, plus with a girl who had just said she was fine but fainted anyway it wasn't like we had a ton of choices." Kenzie shrugged like it didn't matter, the fool. Kohan was fey, he would know how to play twisted games with ignorant humans.

"And you humans believed him?" I asked, almost letting my emotions show. I couldn't help feel slightly incredulous at their ignorance.

"What did you expect us to do? Kill him and run? I think I mentioned we were low on options and we also needed to take care of your back before you lost too much blood." Kenzie said hotly, scowling at me and crossing her arms.

"We aren't stupid, Arianna, he promised he knew a place we could stay." Ethan said, also scowling, it seemed he still didn't trust me. _Good, maybe he''ll live longer,_ I thought, it seemed one of them was actually thinking.

"One wrong move and you're dead."I threatened before moving over to the table I had noticed at some point in the corner and picked up my long black coat and Unseelie sword. My coat was in tatters, not to mention soaked in blood, I cursed quietly to myself before closing my eyes and drawing the glamor in the room around me, weaving it into a coat in my mind. Opening my eyes I looked down, the black material of my coat greeted me, it was an illusion of course, if I accidentally touched iron then it would disappear like anything made out of Summer or Winter glamor. I'd have to find a new one at some point but for now this would have to do, I dropped my old, ruined coat on the floor. Ignoring everyone in the room I sidestepped Ethan, who was still in front of the door and and opened it, heading down the hall, I carefully marked any possible exits in my head in case I needed to plan a quick escape.

I took the stairway I found down and managed to locate some food. I had to be careful what I ate in the Nevernever, frost berries weren't something anyone half human should eat, I learned that the hard way, I almost died from the stuff. It had felt like Mab had frozen my heart inside me and was starting to crush it after slitting me open. After looking around I found something I'd heard mentioned in some books, it was disgustingly sweet. I ate it anyway, I need the food, and the strength.

"Ah, look!" My neck snapped up as soon as I heard Kohan's obnoxious voice,"little miss icicle is actually eating a pop-tart! I never thought I'd see the day!" _Someone_ laughed behind him, I glared behind Kohan for a second before putting down the "pop-tart" I had been eating. I wanted answers, and even if I had to kill Ethan and Kenzie to get to Kohan, I would get those answers from him. Striding over him I grabbed his collar and dragged him over to the wall, pushing him up against it and placing the razor sharp side of a kitchen knife against his throat.

"Where is he?" I growled, as my anger affected the glamor around me, coating the things a few feet away from me with a thin film of ice and frost, including the knife in my hand.

Kohan shrugged, as if unconcerned that I was ready to slit his throat again. "I can't be sure about that, highness. There are several places she could have had them take him, hell maybe she took him to Hawaii to enjoy the beaches there." I glared at him, even as the air got colder inside the house, he chuckled,"No? God you need to get a sense of humor, what happened to it anyway? Mab freeze it off?"

"If you're going to tell me something useful then I suggest you do it before I give into the impulse the to force a sword through your heart." I whispered, letting my voice drop until it was barely audible.

He rolled his eyes,"Yeah, we're going to have to work on that later, highness. There's a elidon hideout in New Orleans, they could have taken him there. It's on the other side of the French Quarter in Pharaoh's Cave I think, that's what someone told me anyhow."

"Then there's only one way to find out," I said, standing up and tossing the knife so that it embedded itself into a wooden cupboard. I headed toward the door, only to have it blocked by a scowling Ethan."Get out of my way, human," I tensed as I glared up slightly to meet his eyes.

"No**.**" He didn't move out of the way, the nerve of it. "You just woke up after being out for two days, you aren't going anywhere."

"And you're going to stop me? Get out of my way, you miserable mortal or this will be the last time you draw breath. You honestly think you can best me, fool?" He dared to stop me, to tell me what to do, this human had nerve, he would live to regret it. _I guess he won't be the one to live the longest after all,_ I thought grimly as I waited for him to answer.

"I doubt anyone of us could best you in a fight but honestly, can't you wait til tomorrow to save the day?" Kenzie said soothingly, stepping in between Ethan and me. I glared at her, turned on my heel and sat down in an empty chair only to glare at the wall in silence.

They moved around me, doing Gods know what as the time slowly ticked by. I ignored them as I continued to glare at the wall. I pretended to do nothing even as I planned and plotted deep within my mind. Just as the moon started to set I stood up, if I was going to do anything then now was the best time to do it. I couldn't hear anyone moving around as I cautiously exited the kitchen only to almost trip on Ethan who was passed out on the floor, snoring softly. The stupid human, passing out on the floor from exhaustion, did he honestly think that he could stop me from going? These mortals were idiots. I carefully stepped over him, freezing when he shifted slightly before moving on.

Rounding the corner I almost collided with a very smug Kohan. I glare at him for a second before grabbing him by the ear and dragging him outside through the front door.

"Ow, ow, ow! Let go, that hurts!" He hissed, as his arms flailed about. I glared at him again before letting him go. He rubbed his ear, "Are you trying to pull my ear off? there are a ton of other ways to get a guy to notice you, highness. Ya know people would think that you don't need my help." He looked over at me smirking slightly.

Damn, he had a point as much as I wanted to kill the wretch, I needed him alive, well at least for now."Shut up and start walking."

"Oh? And where, pray do tell, do you suggest we're going?" He asked saucily, still wearing that damn grin.

"Start walking or you can say goodbye to that head of yours, I would think you'd want it to stay attached."

"This thing?" He pointed at his head,"Yeah probably, I mean come on, highness, who would want to kill someone this handsome!?"

" Shut up, Kohan," I muttered, tossing my hair over my shoulder and out of my way,"And hurry up, we don't have all night."

"Bossy, bossy, fine." He looked down cast for a moment before grinning that maddening grin,"I suppose I can help you, I'd really rather keep my head, heaven knows what you'd do with it. Come on, and don't get lost, I really would rather _not_ have to spend the rest of eternity trying to find you."

I ignored him, as I followed him across the green lawn and onto the street where a few of those cars were making those awful noises and smells. I'm not sure how long we walked as he lead me across streets and down alleys until we came to a store, in big letters above it proclaimed "The Pharaoh's Cave".

I stared at it for a moment, this was a cave? I round on Kohan and glare at him. I open my mouth, ready to tell him just what I thought of this whole charade. "Highness, if my pants aren't at my ankles, don't open your mouth." Kohan said cheerfully over his shoulder as he walked towards a large thicket of bushes. I closed my mouth, pressing my lips into a thin line as I narrowed my eyes at him, I felt ice start to coat my fingertips. I clenched my jaw, not yet, I needed him alive still."Now unless someone took out my awesome brain and replaced it with a zombie's then the entrance should be here somewhere…..Aha! there it is!"

A hole just big enough for two people lay under the bushes, as far as I could see it just when farther and farther down until you could see nothing but black. I jumped over Kohan's head and into the tunnel, just managing to seal the entrance over with a thick layer of ice before I was free falling down into the darkness. I hit the ground with a shuddering impact, cracking my head against the hard packed dirt floor. the tunnel had gotten smaller, I moved in one direction a little and banged my forehead something again. I cursed before muttering under my breath and letting a small ball of ghostly flames appear in my hand. A smaller tunnel lead deeper into the ground, I crept over, letting my fire die as I kept going on all fours. I could feel the earth pressing down from above as I went down, deeper and deeper. Farther and farther the tunnel went, burrowing into the ground, I followed it for a long time until it finally started to open into a larger cavern with three more tunnels branching off.

The only thing illuminating the cavern were a few fey lights, bobbing up and down. Closing my eyes, I pulled what little glamor what was down here towards me, imagining that I wasn't there and let it settle over me. A soft padding came from the right hand tunnel in that moment and I opened my eyes in time to see one of the elidon emerge and walk down the middle tunnel. I couldn't go anywhere else so I followed it_,_ _that was smart, just diving in here without knowing my way about, _I thought, annoyed with myself. I followed it farther into the vast network of tunnels, I tried to memorize my way out but soon I lost track of how many tunnels branched off from the ones we took. A few guards past us, all clad in dark grey uniforms so that they almost blended into the walls. Thankfully the elidon lead me to the dungeon, I'm not sure what I would have done otherwise. Three rows of cells were lined up across the cavern, I need to hurry, I didn't have much time before I would run of the glamor I needed.

I walked down each row, and looked through every cell, carefully evading all the guards and the the strange metal bars of the cells. Nothing, all of them were empty, no one was in them. I looked through them again for anything. At the end of the last row a small flower bloomed in the ground, nothing important, I turned to leave. He wasn't here, nothing signified he was here at any point, unless- I focused on the small flower again. It bloomed in a small patch of ice, small veins of iron spiraling through the stem and petals. Only one creature was capable of creating this and unfortunately he wasn't here. I knelt next it and carefully touched one of the petals, My coat sleeve brushed against the stem.

"Hey!" A voice rang out behind me, making me whip around one of the guards had his sword leveled at me. Damn it, I was an idiot to touch iron, I _knew_ my glamor wouldn't hold up against it! I stood up slowly, keeping my eyes trained on him, he shifted nervously and I took the chance, pulling out my sword as I rushed toward him. With a flash of speed I got between him and his sword and hit the hilt of my sword against his temple. He crumpled to the ground soundlessly. I stopped there for a moment and tried to pull more glamor toward me, there wasn't enough to create an illusion again, damn it!

I dashed through the tunnel, I didn't care which one it was, I just need to get out of here. I could here voices shout behind me and three of them in hot pursuit. A sharp turn to the left and I found myself facing a group of three armed elidon, I loosened my death grip on my sword, and held it in front of me as I neared the group. The first one attacked, bringing his sword down and slashing at my feet, I jumped and barely missed the blade as I flipped in mid air and brought my sword down, but it when through like it wasn't there. I'd forgotten I couldn't kill them. The other two showed up from the shadows on either side, I managed to block the blade of the left elidon but the one on the right slashed my thigh. I hissed as pain raced up my leg, I tried to cut the head off of the left one but it was useless another three stood behind them, tensed and waiting for me to make the first move. I whirled around, the group that had been chasing me were closing in fast. Turning back to the six elidon I charged, closing my eyes for a second and letting all of my battle instincts take over before opening them.

Hot, coppery smelling blood sprayed over my face as I pulled my sword out of one of my opponents, I didn't even have time to be shocked as I smiled. My blood seemed to pulse as it ran through my veins, running hotter than it ever had, I felt no pain as I got lost in the heat of the moment, in the instinct that had kept me alive countless times. My sword skittered out of my reach as the huge fey in front of my knocked it out of my hand, swinging again to cut me in half. I leapt back even as I barely missed the blade a pair of hands, like bands of steel wrapped around my wrists and forced my arms back at a painful angle.

I thrashed, trying to wrench my arms out of my assailants grip, the pain was meaningless, I just _had _to get free! Unfortunately it didn't work, the only thing that came out of my efforts was I got slapped around by the elidon that had been about to kill me earlier, I spat blood in his face from my cut lip. That got me a punch in the stomach, I doubled over as much as I could with my arms restrained. They dragged me off even as I struggled uselessly against them. They threw me into one of the cells in the dungeon I'd just been in, making my teeth hurt from the impact. The sound of their boots echoed over the floor as I they left me there.

I sat up slowly and hissed as the many wounds I'd just given myself made themselves known, I crawled over to the cell's shadowy bars, and grasped it with my right hand, forcing my glamor into it, hoping it would freeze and shatter. A bolt of electricity ran up my arm, and I scrambled back. I sat there a moment staring at nothing before focusing on my hands, a long ugly burn ran across the right one, I wouldn't be getting out of here anytime soon. Defeated I sagged against the far wall, away from those damn bars, and closed my eyes, I would be waiting here a while.


	14. The Name

I blinked several times, having woken up from a light doze, my vision blurred for a minute before I blinked again and I was staring at the cell's ground again.

Footsteps alerted me of someone coming, then the sound of a body crumpling to the floor before a voice I was both relieved and annoyed to hear said,"Why what a coincidence to meet you here, highness."

I scrambled over to the cell's bars, "What are you fools doing here," I hissed as Ethan and Kohan came into view, sporting several cuts and bruises. Ethan knelt in front of my cell and pulled out a set of lock picks and set to work on the lock, I turned my attention to Kohan waiting expectantly for an answer.

He smirked at me, I wanted to punch him."What else could it be highness? We had to come save your royal ass since you were stupid enough to come here." I glared at him.

"I would have been fine," I insisted, that earned me a laugh from Kohan and a snort from Ethan. My temper started to boil, the arrogant-ugh! I silently waited until the cell door opened with a faint clicking sound and I shoved it open after Ethan was out of the way. He grabbed my arm and started trying to drag me out into the tunnels, I dug my heels into the hard packed earth, I wasn't going anywhere yet.

He glared at me over his shoulder,"What now, haven't you caused enough trouble?"

I scoffed, arrogant human he never learned,"Run if you want but I'm not going until I get my sword back."

"Awww, your highness is actually attached to something, shocker, I feel like I should keel over and die from the shock!" Kohan said, putting a hand to his forehead and pretending to faint, I ignored this, pressing my lips into a thin line and glaring at Ethan. I wasn't going to back down from this. That sword was mine, no one could use it without my permission and it carried a part of my glamor in it, I wouldn't be leaving without it.

He glared at me before letting go of my wrist, "You want us to let you wander around the place you couldn't get out of and endanger all of us just for some dumb sword, do you honestly think it will happen?"

I lowered my head and my hair came cascading over my shoulders, overshadowing my face,"I am not leaving without it, human, I suggest you get out of the way."

"No, we're getting out of here, damn your sword." said Ethan bluntly.

Feeling more and more livid I felt my back stiffen "Leave then, however I'm getting it back, I already got caught once," I hissed, "do you think I would risk getting caught again?!"

"Hey wherever you're gonna go, shut up, well of course unless you want to get caught. I mean Zilania would probably love to meet you two but I'm sort of on her shit list, I'd rather stay alive to torment Her Majesty more, thanks." Kohan sauntered over to us, smirking. "Besides your highness, while you two were so busy being loud mouths I actually found the thing." He tossed me my sword, sheath and all, I pulled it out of the scabbard and examined it, relieved that there weren't any nicks or scratches on the metal. The hilt had a wire thin scratch on it but the white stone in it was still unharmed. The stone held the glamor I had infused into it, it was a fragment of myself and if it ever cracked or broke I would no longer be able to channel glamor through the sword.

"Oi, highness, now I know you love that sword but could you please wait until we're out of here before you decide to worship the thing." Kohan said from over my shoulder before heading towards the exit.

I scowled but followed after him, buckling the sheath to my belt as I went, I'd deal with him later, at the moment all I wanted to do as get out of this damn place. Just as I walked out a hand shot out and grabbed my arm, I didn't shriek, I wouldn't act like a weak human girl. I followed the arm which connected to a short blonde haired girl in a blue sun dress

"Let go." I wasn't in the mood to deal with another person. She shook her head, latching onto my sleeve,"I suggest you let go if you want to leave with your life intact," I ground my teeth together I really didn't feel like killing a child today.

"Princess Aethria?" the girl whispered, looking up at me with hopeful eyes.

I frowned, that name….I'd heard it before somewhere, pearl white and pale golden halls along with joyous laughter filled my mind. I shook my head trying to get rid of the images as my head started to throb before glaring down at the girl in front of me,"It's none of your business who I am." I yanked my hand away and shot Ethan a glare behind me as he watched me then walked on into the dark tunnels.

"Princess Aethria? It's you isn't it?" she'd followed me, now she was walking behind me, calling me a name I didn't know. I clenched my jaw, it felt like my head was pounding in time to my racing heart, something about that name made me scared, a bone chilling fear that made me want to run, hide, just get away from here. I shivered, it wasn't from the cold air around, it never bothered me, I couldn't understand this feeling."Get away from me!" I shrieked finally turning on the girl, wide eyed, my hand passed right through her, I stared,"Wha-" I cut myself off looking at the girl in front of me as she smiled sadly,"What are you?" I needed to calm down, I inhaled slowly, never taking my eyes off of her before exhaling again, calming my racing blood and pounding head.

I watched her calmly through blank eyes as she giggled,"I'm a half-blood of course,didn't Kohan tell you about Nympheusis, Princess Aethria?"

Again that name, what was with this girl and that name? It didn't matter, I just need to get to the surface. "Hey Highness you look like you're making a friend and all that shit-oh fuck h-hey Annabelle." Kohan actually shut up for once after he got a good look at the girl, his face going even whiter if that were possible.

She laughed,"Kohan, I didn't think you'd be here after I spent twelve years of looking for you," All of a she scowled at him."Knowing you were actually alive would have been nice, and you wait until now to bring back our princess? She was missing for twelve years, but even as a seer you couldn't find her sooner?"

Lovely, more distractions, fed up with everyone, I decided to try leaving alone, of course I didn't even make it around one bend before Ethan said something,"Shut it Kohan, we need to get out of here before Arianna does something stupid again."

"Are all of you normally this loud or did I just find you on a lucky day?" A lilting voice said from one of the branching tunnels, I looked up sharply, why was she here? "What? Are you that shocked to see me?" Eliana Carayn in a pair of shorts and lacy tank top, asked innocently, tossing her two clear, leaf bladed daggers in the air carelessly as she leaned against the side of the tunnel."Where is the Iron Prince, Arianna?"

I tilted my head, watching her as she tossed one of her daggers again, sending it soaring end over end before catching it by the hilt. For once in her pitiful existence she'd actually managed to surprise me, the only time I'd seen Eliana was at Elysium and in the Wyld occasionally, other than that she stayed in Arcadia. I watched as she sent another dagger flying before catching it once again,"Who the hell are you?" Ethan's angry voice rang out, cutting off my thoughts as Eliana glanced at him before turning her attention back to me.

"Are you Ignoring me Arianna? Tsk tsk, I thought Mab taught you better manners." Eliana shook her head as if actually sad before staring intently at me,"I'll ask again then, please make sure you're listening, where is the Iron Prince?"

"See? I knew someone would agree with me sooner or later about highness's manners, I mean who learns killing someone as good manners? By the way, why are we having this huge social gathering in the middle of an escape?" Kohan smirked before that girl, Annabelle I think, hit him on the back of the head, making him wince,"Hey! What was that for?!"

"Oh you know very well what that was for, don't talk to the princess like that!" Annabelle crossed her arms, scowling at Kohan as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I wouldn't know," I murmured, tensing as Eliana's dagger flipped end over end."Why would it concern you?"

Eliana gave me a dark look,"The courts are in chaos over him, now where is the Iron Prince?" Her voice echoed slightly and I frowned, not good at this rate someone would notice.

"I wouldn't know," I muttered before turning to Kohan,"You better know the way out of here," I threatened, he smirked.

"Now highness, how on earth would I have been able to save you if I didn't know my way around here?" Kohan ducked as Annabelle aimed another swat at his head."Hey cut it out!"

"We're leaving," I muttered as Kohan started walking the uphill slope of the tunnel, I turned to Ethan next as he watched me, did this human have anything else to do?

"Aren't you going to ask where Kenzie is?" he asked, we both completely ignored Eliana for the moment, even as I heard the faint sound of her dagger flipping through the air and her foot tapping against the ground. "She's waiting outside," Ethan grumbled, "thanks for asking."

"Get out of here," I stated as the noise of Eliana's foot tapping against the ground grew faster with impatience.

"What are you going to do?" I glared at him and he muttered something about being careful before trudging off.

I started to follow him in the dim glow of the fey lights, "Answer me, Arianna Tularyn!" Eliana screamed and I turned back to her.

"I don't know."


	15. Annabelle

_**Author's note: check chapter 14 my beta reader and I added some stuff.**_

I cursed as the sound of footsteps got closer by the second, Eliana's shouting must have alerted them, I whirled on Ethan and hissed, "Hurry up!" He glared at me before hoisting himself out the tunnel. I watched as Ethan's legs disappeared through the hole in the tunnel's ceiling before hoisting myself out as one of the shadowy fey came into sight, I ripped my shirt on a sharp rock protruding out of the hole's side in my rush to get out. Breathing in a breath of the fresh, clean air I turned to the tunnel entrance as one of the faeries popped it's head out of the hole, bending the massive amount of glamor in the air to my will, I gestured at the hole, freezing it over with a thick coat of ice and trapping the fey by it's neck. What happened next was odd though, small icy vines wrapped around it before killing the thing, staining the ice with blood.

All of a sudden someone stepped in front of me, "Oh god, are you alright?" Kenzie asked peering up at me, I frowned to myself, I hadn't noticed how short she was. "Well are you? Did your back start bleeding again?"

"I'm fine, they healed earlier." I looked back at the hole, dark shadows moved underneath it, time to go. "We're leaving, _before _the elidon break through that." I said tersely before glaring pointedly at Kohan.

"You're asking _me_ for help-" He stopped suddenly looking over at a frowning Annabelle. "Nevermind, let's go, highness."

I couldn't help finding this exchange interesting as Kohan started walking out from behind the bushes and along the street, Annabelle's gaze followed him for a moment before she ran after him and spoke to him in a quiet, angry voice. I looked back at Kenzie as she talked to Ethan, making him scowl before following after the couple ahead of me at a safe distance.

I trudged along, at some point on the way back I wove together the illusion of my coat again, the rip in my shirt was unrepairable, even with glamor, it was bloody, ripped and covered in dirt, I might be able to find a new one when we reached Kohan's safe house though. I wanted to wrinkle my nose at the thought of actually asking Kohan for a change of clothing, no doubt he'd throw it back in my face, but then again Annabelle seemed to have a talent to get the obnoxious faery to shut up.

After having to endure the stench and noise of those infernal metal "cars" for longer than I liked Kohan's safe house came into view, as soon as we were all inside the living room I turned to Annabelle, "Answers, now." I demanded, I was sick of being in the dark about things, I would get answers, damn the consequences.

"I'd expect nothing less, princess," Annabelle laughed before smiling at Kohan, "Kohan, out, go patrol or something, you're already made a mess of this." Kohan muttered but surprisingly left, slamming the front door behind him.

Kenzie turned to Ethan,"come on tough guy, we should leave the two to talk." she began pushing him toward the kitchen, Ethan grumbled but listened.

Annabelle stopped them before they got too far though, she was still smiling, I wondered if she would stop soon, "No, you can stay, actually you should probably hear this to, it probably concerns you now." She waved them over to the sofa and pointed to one of the arm chairs, "Princess? Sit down, this will take a while to explain."

I frowned, what was with this girl and ordering people around? Part of me thought of standing just to show I wouldn't be taking any orders from her, but with an internal sigh I sat down, crossing my legs and propping my chin up with my hand.

Annabelle sat in the only other empty chair, smoothing her dress out before saying,"I guess I should start at the beginning, you all do know there were originally four courts right?" I nodded, of course I knew every faery knew that part of history. Kenzie mumbled something about searching it online, what was online? Annabelle was silent for a second before starting, "I was born when the Nevernever was ruled by the four Courts, Spring, Summer, Autumn and Winter. The Spring Court was for all the half-blood fey and the Autumn Court was those who were forgotten. I was there the day Oberon took over the Spring court, when he exiled us to the human world, only half of us survived, so many were killed by Summer knights for being half-bloods. Alone and without a home the King bargained with the Exiled Queen Leanansidhe and she gave us enough space to build Nympheusis in the Between. Around the same time the Autumn Court was exiled from the Nevernever too but Leanansidhe refused to bargain with them and they were left with no home. For centuries they've resented the Spring Court for that."

"What does this have to do with Arianna?" Ethan asked, leaning forward slightly. I didn't say anything, I was too busy thinking about what Annabelle had just said. All the fey learned about the four Courts at one time or another, just like they learn how to play twisted games with honeyed words that weave a trap so fine you don't see until it's too late. The only new information was that both courts were still alive.

"A lot actually, because Mab isn't her mother."

_Wait, what? _My mind went blank before a million thoughts ran through my head, first rage that Annabelle was trying to feed me lies, but as the seconds passed by I realized I had no memories from before the first time I went to Elysium, her story fit. I pursed my lips, _she couldn't actually be right?_

"Arianna is actually the daughter of the last King and Queen of the Spring Court, Aethria Adoratya." Annabelle got a far away look on her face,"Kohan and I were friends with the last King and Queen, Helios and Selene Adoratya, Kohan was the court seer, and I, well, I've been Selene's friend forever. I've watched over all the rulers since we were exiled. I remember the day Aethria was born and the look on her parents faces. To Helios and Selene she was the most precious thing in their world, with her black hair and joyful blue eyes. Those days were happy, especially when Eirene was born when Aethria was two, back then the most eventful thing was when Aethria threw one of her huge tantrums." Annabelle laughed, her eyes was suspiciously wet though,"Kohan had had a vision that something terrible would happen that year but none of us were worried, not even him. It was right though, Kohan and I were just leaving to go home after spending the evening celebrating Aethria's third birthday with her family when we heard her frightened screams. We got there as fast as we could b-but-" her voice cracked and tears slipped down her cheeks, "we were too late, when we got to there Helios, Selene and baby Eirene were all dead, their blood was everywhere… "Annabelle trailed off before continuing again."Aethria was nowhere to be found, search parties were sent out to the human world but one by one they gave up. Kohan and I….we couldn't. Helios and Selene were our friends, we couldn't abandon their only daughter if she was alive."

Everyone sat in silence as I tried to understand what Annabelle had just told us. It couldn't be true, I _was_ Mab's daughter, there was nothing that proved otherwise. I _was_ a Winter princess. I never got to say anything though because at that moment Kohan threw the door open and dragged in a elidon. Kenzie and Ethan shot to their feet as soon as they saw what it was, Annabelle got up too, wiping the last traces of tears off her face.

"Hey, look what I found wandering around outside like a cute lost puppy." Kohan said grinning, my eyes narrowed, focusing on the face of the elidon, he was half transparent but I could still see his black hair and red eyes, if Kohan found this one there would be more. I stood up, I would worry about Annabelle's story later.

"Are there more?" I asked impatiently, as the elidon struggled to get free from Kohan, he failed.

"Probably," Kohan shrugged before looking down at his captive, "you heard her highness, are there more of you?" The elidon shook his head quickly and Kohan's grin grew wider,"Aww, you know that's not the right answer, wanna try again? No? That's too bad, hey highness, ya feel like killing him?"

I rolled my eyes, whatever he was playing at wasn't working, I might as well as kill this one, I reached for my sword. Pulling it out of the scabbard made the sound of steel rasping free loud in the sudden silence.

"T-they left, w-w-we planted e-explosives around th-the house." He said panicked, his eyes fixed on the blade of my sword.

Ethan started cursing loudly, "Everyone out!" He and Kenzie rushed towards the door along with Kohan, I only paused long enough to freeze the elidon in place before following. Annabelle was right behind me, just as I reached the doorframe I heard the explosions start at the other end of the house. I turned my head, everything seemed to happen slowly as I watched the fire and heat race closer, then I was tumbling away from all of it as Annabelle stood where I was a moment ago. She smiled at me and mouthed something before the fire engulfed her.

_I'm glad I got to see you again, Princess Aethria._

_**Beta Note: This chapter made me cry...**_


End file.
